Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical tools and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for suction probe structures, manufacture, and use.
Background Art
Surgical procedures depend upon visibility. Accordingly, fluids that collect in interstitial bodily spaces, such as in an abdomen or other areas, require suctioning. Similarly, clearance of collected fluids, either from leakage, incisions, collection, washing, or the like is often required.
To this end, various types of probes or suctioning apparatus have been developed. One such probe is referred to as a suction probe or Frazier tip. A Frazier tip operates to permit air to enter a handle, thus breaking the vacuum or the draw that would otherwise occur at the outermost tip or point of the probe. However, such a passage of air causes an annoying, and interfering, high-pitched, whistling noise.
Theoretically, the opening available in the handle is supposed to provide control. A surgeon or assistant may place a thumb over the opening in order to close a handle to the passage of air. The result is an immediate draw at the tip, the only remaining open location in the probe. Upon release of the thumb over the opening, air is drawn in much more easily than liquid fluids, and the suctioning reduces substantially and may reduce entirely. That is, the tip of the probe is no longer effective, and will not tend to suction, nor to grab at other surfaces in the region. Thus, the probe may be left in place, and simply touched at the aperture periodically in order to perform a suctioning function.
As a result of the annoying, even aggravating, high-pitched whistle, doctors frequently place tape over the aperture in the handle. This renders control of the Frazier tip ineffective. With the aperture sealed at all times, suction never ceases at the tip. Thus, as a practical matter, the Frazier tip operates as a constant-suction device, and fails in its supposed function as a controllable suction device.
Alternatively, the leaving of a Frazier tip with the aperture open causes such a loud, constant, high-pitched whistling that conversation, instructions, and other communication in an operating room are seriously compromised. What is needed is some solution to the currently unacceptable trade off between constant suction or interference with procedures by ongoing noise.